NaLu's Journey
by FantasiaXD
Summary: A series of one shots ranging from romance to tragedy. Join Natsu, Lucy and more on a journey of a life time! Please R&R :)
1. Greetings

It all started with one word.

"Hi" A random blond said to me once. We had just meet after I had finished a job in a far off town. I had just started my journey back to the guild hall when she stopped me.

"I was wondering if you could help me get into Fairy Tail." She asked shyly. "Well, sure." I stated and her checks changed to a rosy red as she thanked me.

Not did I know that she would be a great impact to my future. Anyway, I went back to the guild with the girl in tow. She kept looking around the area, amused at anything that came upon our path. It took a while but once we reached Magnolia, blondies eyes lit up.

"Natsuuuuuu!" My best friend, Happy, had found me. "Hey buddy! Told you I would be back before you knew it!" A smile arouse from Happy's mouth, covering check to check. I pet his furry head and remembered what it felt like. I missed him so much as I was gone.

"I have someone with me who is willing to join the guild. Will you help me take her on a tour of the place?" I never even got her name. Blonde girl kept looking at us with an odd face.

"I never got your name before. I am Natsu, and this is Happy." I pointed to the fluffy blue cat with wings next to me. She smiled. "My name is Lucy. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Thats were it started. Our memories began once we meet. Ups and downs and strange encounters were just some of the things that would create our team and mold it to what it is today.


	2. Nothing

He had her pinned against a wall.

I stood hopeless as I watched as Lucy was tortured. "Luceeeee!" I yelled. She looked over and smiled.

"Don't worry about me ok? I am strong." she grimaced as the man ran his knife along her neck. A low growl appeared from my throat. I snarled, and the man turned his head to me. "What do you want? I am just playing with her." He laughed a menacing laugh that turned my insides cold.

I looked at Luce one more time before I decided what I would do. "Kill me not her." The words escaped from my mouth and Lucy's face was priceless. She mouthed no and the man shook his head. She yelped in pain as the man drove the knife into her stomach.

"Noooo!" I yelled, breaking free from the gaurds that were holding me captive. Lucy coughed and blood splattered to the floor. I ran, hoping to make it in time. For her to still be alive.

There were to many of them. Gaurds surrounded me from everyside as I tried to find a way to Lucy. The man dropped her to the floor and Lucy crumpled into a ball. She tried to pull herself up but had no strengh and fell back to the floor. A tear slid down her face as she looked at me one more time.

Her brown eyes were so welcoming and helpful when I most needed them. Her smile could light up the world with one glance. She is my best friend (besides Happy) and was one of the only people who could actaully stand me. She has done many great things for me and I think it is finally time to repay all of her favors.

"Fire Dragon _ROAR!_ " Half the gaurds down. The rest started to circle around me once again. I fought the rest of my way through until I reached Lucy.

"Luce, its ok. I got you." I craddled her head in lap and wipped away the tears. She looked up but her eyes began to cloud.

"No, no, no Luce please hang in there." My voice cracked and my eyes began to water. "I wasn't strong Natsu. Pl-" I placed my finger to her lips, hushing her. "You were strong and brave today. Please don't go. I...I'll would rather kill myself if you die right now." I could never live my life knowing that I could have stopped her from leaving for this job.

"Be strong Natsu, be strong." She lay still and a tear fell from my face.

"Natsuuuuuu!" Happy flew up but when he noticed Lucy lying there, his smile turned into a frown. "Luce" he murmured. I crumpled into Lucy's arms, tears pouring down my face. This has never happened before. I have never cried.

There was no one to comfort me this time. No Lucy was always there when I needed her. This pang of guilt and sorrow was a new feeling for me. Something was missing.

She took a part of me away. _**Nothing**_ can change that.

 _ **Nothing**_ **.**

 _ **Nothing**_ **.**

 _ **Nothing**_ **.**

 _ **Nothing**_ **.**

 _ **Nothing**_ **.**

Then it hits me.

I am completly alone once again.


	3. A Litte Something Special

**Hi everyone! I am going to be trying to post one of these almost everyday! I will try to keep you all posted about what is going on and such. Hope you all enjoy ^3^. Oh, I one-shot this and posted two in one day! *high-fives self***

I went on a solo job today. Dang, I kind of missed Lucy. Her comments were the best to hear when I was feeling down. She told me that she had something to do and that it would be okay for me to go on a job by myself today.

The job was quite simple. Take down a monster that was annoying a village. Easy enough for me and Happy (Lucy would kill me for the use of grammer XD) to accomplish by ourselves. The reward was decent as well and I decided to do something special for Lucy this time. For everything that she has done for us, I think it would be right.

"Oy, Happy. Do you think Lucy would like a pillow" I asked as we started to look through the mall. "No. Fish is the best solution to everythin'!" I sighed as we passed a large storefront window.

"What about a scarf like mine!" Yessss! I had finally found exactly what she needed. Lucy always got cold on jobs that required us to go to colder areas. Naturaly she would take my blanket and stay in Horologium for the time that he had.

We walked into the store and I was instantly surprised in the amount of scarves there were. Everywhere that I looked, scarves in thousands of different colors and shades lied. How was I ever going to find the right one for Lucy in this mess?

"What about this one Natsuu?" Happy held up one and of course, had the design of fish on it. "Nah. What about a pink one?" I walked over to the pink area. WAY to many colors for me to chose.

"Want some help Natsu?" I looked around and saw that Erza was here. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Erza was _definatly_ the person to wear scarves.

"I was walking by and saw you. Oh this ones pretty!" She held up a salmon colored one the same shade as my hair (what a coincidence). I could even imagine Lucy wearing it. It would go perfectly with her blond hair.

"Perfect! Thanks Erza." I grabbed the scarf and headed for the cashier. I grabbed a handful of money from the job and placed it at the register.

After I paid, I said goodbye to Erza and went to Lucy's. As I arrived at her place, the lights were still off. Yes! I snuck through my normal entrance (the window) and placed the gift on her desk. I also wrote a note explaining the scarf thing.

"Lets go Happy."

"Aye sir!" He grabbed my arms and we flew out of there. I hope Lucy likes her gift.

The next day, I saw Lucy wearing the scarf to the guild hall. I was glad that she liked the gift and hope that the gesture was enough not to get me kicked out of her place any time soon.

"Natsu, umm... Thanks for the scarf and the note" Lucy told me as I entered the guild hall. My face heated up.

"Mhm. Lets get a job already." I walked to the board as fast as I could. "Lu-chan, I think that you have an admirer!" Levi was talking to Lucy.

"I think so too, Levi-chan" Lucy looked over to me and smiled. This day made my week.


	4. Fish

**Today's chapter was hilarious to write! I have always wondered what Happy was thinking and now, I understand why he is always talking about fish :p. If you guys have an suggestions about what I should write next, please message me or write it in a review. Thanks! :3**

 _Fish._

 _Fish._

 _Fish._

 _Fish._

 _Fish._

 _Carla._

 _Fish._

 _Fish._

 _Fish._

 _Fish._

 _Fish._

 _Carla._

 _Fish._

 _Fish._

 _Fish._

 _Fish._

 _Fish._

 _Carla._

 _Fish._

 _Fish._

 _Fish._

 _Fish._

 _Fish._

 _Carla._

Hmmmm. Maybe I want some fish. "Natsu! Get me a fish" I yelled to the pink-haired boy to my right.

"...no." He mumbled from under his breath. I flew around him in circles saying, "Fish, fish, fish. Salmon, tuna, trout...". This continued for a long time until Natsu finally responded. "Not in the mood Happy. Please...trying to concentrate...at ping-pong. DIE ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu slammed his paddle against the ball, scoring the final point.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Grey went to a corner and slammed his head against the wall.

"Natsu, our winner, has defeated the loser, Grey. Can we get a round of applause for that" I yelled to an imaginative crowd. Natsu grinned and put his arms in the air like he won a wrestling match.

"So Natsuuuu, about the fish." He smiled and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a pack of sardines. "ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I grabbed the can and started to eat them. After eating, I wanted more and almost said something when Natsu pulled something else out of his pocket.

He handed me a 'all you can eat' ticket to a local fish place. Hopping into the air, I took off and headed into the direction of the restaurant. Lets just say that I was full that night and sleep _very_ well. Then I had more thoughts in my mind.

 _Fish._

 _Fish._

 _Fish._

 _Fish._

 _Fish._

 _Carla._

 _Fish._

 _Fish._

 _Fish._

 _Fish._

 _Fish._

 _Carla._

 _Fish._

 _Fish._

 _Fish._

 _Fish._

 _Fish._

 _Carla._

 _Fish._

 _Fish._

 _Fish._

 _Fish._

 _Fish._

 _Carla._


	5. Page After Page

**Hi everyone! *waves***

 **I have been trying to think of something to write for the entire day and I finally thought of something as I read a book. What about sleep? One-shot this at 10pm... *falls asleep***

Reading. Word after word after word. Page after page after page. Each book telling a different story about a different topic. Honestly, I think that most of my time that I spend in my apartment is on reading.

It is one of my most favorite pastimes. I get intrigued by the different approaches to the books. Natsu on the other hand, well... He like to _burn_ books. The other day, when I came home after getting some things at the store, I saw Natsu set fire to one of my favorite books _Fantasia_. Oh he was in MAJOR trouble that day. I even saw Happy snickering as I kicked him out of my place (he thought the bed was his). After that, I had found no point in giving or letting Natsu read any of my books. The rule was brought in and he did not seem to mind.

He always seemed to be interested in what I was reading whenever he saw me. He would ask what it was about and I would have to give him the summary. I even tried to read a simple book to him but he feel asleep after the first two pages.

"What is the point of reading?" Natsu said the other day while Levi-chan and I were in the library. we both looked at him then looked at each other and once again back to him.

Levi-chan spoke first. "Well, you get to learn things while you read and it's fun. I have read almost every single on of these books in the library." Its true. Levi-chan was a total book worm and everyone in the guild new that if you got in the way of her reading a book, you were as good as dead.

He snickered at the thought of her reading every one of the books."Hmmm. Seems pretty boring just to look at words all day but it's what you guys like." He picked up a book called _Fahrenheit 451._ "Ohh, fire! I am taking this one." I looked at Natsu. Did he actually pick up a book and was going to read it?

"Ok. Have fun!" I waved a goodbye as he walked out and started to flip through the pages. Did we get Natsu to read? I think that I am finally being a good influence on him. for once I accomplished something that may have a impact on what he sees the world as!

"Lu-chan, do you like Natsu?" Levi-chan asked and I could feel my face start to heat up. "I-I-I don't know." I looked down at the book I was reading and tried to look at the books. "Whatever you say Lu-chan. I think you to are perfect for each other."

What if I did like Natsu Dragoneel after all. Would that be such a bad thing?


	6. Sliver of Hope: Part One

**This story was inspired by TealPinapples. I keep struggling to find ideas about stuff to write and the lack of sleep. So, yeah! Hope you all enjoy!**

"Gahhhhh. I hate school. Luce, why do I have to go?" The pink-haired boy said. His temper was just like a flame, flickering for a while but eventually burning out. I had just meet him the day before and was trying to get him to actually go to class. He was never interested in a topic for very long and school was a terrible place for him. All of his teachers hated him and he seemed to hate them back.

I sighed. "It is mandatory for every kid to attend school and it's not that bad either. Now come on or we will be late for class." I started in the direction of my next class, Language Arts but Natsu grabbed my arm. "Wait." He ran to the trash can to my right and hid. Oh no, here we go again.

"As I was saying Juvia, I really don't understand why you are so clingy. Please give me some space." Grey Fullbuster. He was the most popular kid in school but decided to give everyone the cold shoulder. Juvia on the other hand, well, she was the one who had always wanted to have Grey for herself.

I knew it. "Booooo!" Natsu jumped out from behind the trash can and scared Grey. He jumped in surprise then gathered his bearings. "Natsu! I am literally going to kill you." Natsu took off running the opposite direction of where class was and Grey followed. Their footsteps had started to fade just as the Grey fan club (consisting of one member) had started to follow him.

"Grey-sama! Don't leave me!" Juvia soon followed, her blue hair bobbing with her step. Well, there goes going to class with Natsu. I turned on my heel and headed to class.

Heading down the halls, I saw many of my friends but noticed that they were not in the mood to talk. They had all seemed ot have something on their mind. Was it the finals coming up? Ok, even I had the tests on my mind. My teachers would _kill_ me if I did not do well on them.

"Levi-chan! Want to walk to class?" I walked up to one of my good friends. She had her head in a book once again. What a bookworm! "No, Gajeel-san was going to take me there instead." I looked over as Gajeel walked up to Levy. He gazed upon me and gave me a dirty look. I shrunk back to the center of the hallway, away from the lockers hoping to become invisible.

I was left alone to walk these scary halls. Many people looked at me with a cold glance that seemed to penetrate deep beneath my bones. Why was everyone acting so strangly today? I knew that there was something happening but I could not piece anything together at the moment. I had to get to class before the bell rung.

Footsteps pounded behind me and I turned to see who it was. Natsu was running at terminal velocity in my direction. "Luceeee!" I grabbed my hand and started to drag me off to class. "Wha-" I was cut off abruptly as he turned to face me. He smiled then continued to run down the halls. He turned to a dead end and finally stopped.

He pulled me close. Closer than ever. I could feel his body heat radiating off of him and my face started to blush. I backed away for a second but he kept me still. Then, he kissed me. Natsu Dragoneel had just _kissed_ me!

His lips were soft and the kiss itself was like a cloud, fluffy and giving. It ended quite shortly and he looked at me. His eyes looked into mine and locked for just a second before I turned to look at a wall. What had just happened? Was I dreaming?

"What was that for?" My voice quivered as I spoke. He blushed and looked to the ground. "I was told that you liked me so, I don't know. Sorry." He started to walk back to class. "Natsu." I can up from behind him and hugged him. I held on tight for just a matter of seconds but the connection between us was strong. He pulled away first and then turned to face me.

"Lets be friends." I nodded in response. The bell rung and I hurried off to class. The rest of the day was like a blur. Classes continued as normal and I found myself looking out the window half the time, only tuning in to what the teacher was saying when it sounded important. Did I actually make a new friend? I have seen him around before and I never had thought of him as cute but I don't know anymore.

Maybe I have a chance at school. Instead of avoiding my old friends, I may be able to make new ones who like me for who I am. And maybe I might just find my true love along the way.

 **This is the first time that I have actually written a story this long! If you guys want more like this make sure to tell me so! These things help me understand exactly what you all want to read. Have a nice day and see you tomorrow! -3-**


	7. Wierdo

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed as he entered my apartment from the _window_. Will they ever learn to go through the door like normal people? The again, they are Natsu and Happy of Fairy Tail and are some of the strangest people I have ever meet.

Attached to Happy's tail was a half asleep Natsu who was slightly snoring."What do you want guys" I sighed as I fell into an arm chair. Happy dropped Natsu off on my bed, customary, and flew over to me. He sat in my lap and pulled out his nap sack.

"Well, we got a job earlier today and wanted you to come with us. We leave tomorrow morning so make your choice quickly." He grabbed a fish and started to nibble delicately on it. "Why not? I am trusting that you did pick up a good one though." He nodded.

The night went on slowly as I worked on my novel in quiet. Natsu was still asleep on my bed and Happy had just fallen asleep by the fire. I went to the window and looked out. The sky was like a palate of colors that blended perfectly. I closed the blinds, decreasing the amount of light that came into the room.

I went over to the rug below my bed and collapsed. No blanket, pillow or even sleep wear. Sleep dragged me down soon after my head hit the floor. Dreams enveloped and I fell into a comfortable place.

* * *

I awoke to my lungs trying to wreck havoc on my body. Coughs shook me until I was scared to even take a breath. My skin was prickled with goose bumps and I could see my breath. I started to shake due to the lack of oxygen when I heard a voice.

"Luce?" It came from above me."Are you OK?" Natsu. He was still here even after I though he left. "Natsu" My voice quivered and shook. He climbed out of bed and came to sit next to me. I leaned against him, his body heat warming me up.

"It's OK Luce, it's OK." I took a deep breath in and started to clear my mind. All thoughts of me not being able to breath have left me and taking breaths have become easier. I laid my head against his arm and he placed his hand on top of my head.

He carried me back to bed and laid me gently under neath the covers. I didn't deny him doing it though. After he tucked me in, he laid himself down next to me. Him being there made me be able to fall back asleep once again. I loved this pink-haired wierdo.

 **Sorry this is brief! I have homework to do and school to attend to! See you all tomorrow**


	8. Mine

**Sorry for not posting yesterday! I hope this makes up for it. I needed to do stuff and this also took a while to write! Please enjoy!**

"Yaaawwwwnnnnn!" I exclaimed as I awoke from restless slumber. I looked about and saw that there was lump of human flesh on the floor. _Luce_. What had happened last night was distant memory that was guarded by a gate. I was not allowed to access them and this was clogging my thoughts.

I groaned and started to get out of bed, joints and muscles sore from the day before. I really need to understand what exactly happened. Moving to get out of ed, I placed my feet to the carpet of Lucy's apartment. Why was I here?

I slowly stood and made my way to Lucy's small kitchen where I raided the fridge for any little bit of food. I was lucky enough to find a small brick of cheese that was on the brink of becoming moldy. I sighed, deep and loud.

"Natsu? What are you doing?" I looked up from the fridge to see that Lucy was standing there, wiping the tiredness from her eyes. Her hair was up in a bun at the back of her head and she was wearing her old pink pajamas.

"Sorry to wake you. Just hungry." I nodded to the fridge and she folded her arms. "You know that the fridge was pretty much empty because you raided it last night." What? Had I really done such a thing?

Lucy yawned and made her way to the bathroom. Minutes later, I heard her turn on the water and step into the shower. I walked over to the coach and noticed that Happy was lying there, hugging a fish. It had gone rotten last night and had started to smell.

"Oye, Happy, wake up!" While shaking him awake, I snagged the rotten fish from his hand and ran to the kitchen to dispose of it. "Hey, that was my fish!" He flew after me and I swatted him away with the flick of my wrist. I shot him a glance and he backed off of the fish.

The bathroom door swung open and out came Lucy hair and body wrapped in a towel. "Happy! I thought you were going to sleep through the day!" She smiled but Happy only shrunk. "Natsu threw away and said that it was rotten." This made Lucy give me a nasty look and in return, I looked to the ground.

"Sorry Happy, I will get you one later. Luce, what happened last night? I don't remember a thing." Her face scrunched with confusion until she finally understood.

"Where should I start?" She started talking about how we had a job that required us to go to some far off place. I had taken something that made me ill, but we continued the job. Once it was finished, we were heading back on the train and Lucy told me that I passed out. She brought me here and that was it. Short but confusing.

I took a deep breath and then went over to Luce and pulled her into an embrace. She was warm and despite her still being wet, comforting. " _Thank you_." I whispered into her ear. She must have been confused at this but she nodded anyway. This one is mine and only mine.

 **So this one is a little more fluffier than I am used to so I had no idea how to write it! Please tell me any suggestions that I can use in the future. Thanks and have a nice day!**


	9. Make Things Right

**I am so sorry for not posting the last few days! Many tests are coming up this week and I had a lot of ski practice (racing) to do! Hope you enjoy a little angst today. Felt it was right to try another death scene.**

 ***Zeref walks in from behind the open doorway***

 **Zeref: Where am I?**

 **Oh, um... Please don't kill me *shivers uncontrollably***

 **Zeref: Ok? Whatever this is, enjoy!**

When I meant that I had never wanted to see him again, I though that he wouldn't take it personally. He did though, which was quite devastating. My heart had never taken such a beating and now it was broken right into two.

"Look out!" Erza yelled, bringing her sword down on top of a demon. It yelped, thrashing violently around and Erza slashed at it once again.I ducked out of the way from a giant blast that would have taken my head off.

I held out one of my last spirits that I had and hoped that they would come. "Open, gate of the bull, Taurus!" The last bit of my magic was drained but he managed to come out. I sighed and collapsed against a wall, breaths coming ragged. "Ohh, what a nice body-" A monster charging his way cut him off abruptly and he faced to fight.

Taurus swung his axe but it wasn't long until he was to his limits too. "Lucy, I am sorry I couldn't have done more. Please forgive me. I am really sorry." He vanished into this air and I was forced to fight for myself. I pulled out my whip and activated it with the flick of my wrist. Pushing myself up to the standing position, I looked around. Grey was off in one direction fighting as best he could but I could see that he was almost out of energy as well. Erza was doing the same, sweat dripping off of her forehead. Wendy was nowhere to be seen and neither was Charle.

"No no no no." I mumbled to my self as large monster had approached me. It's demonic eyes were glowing in the low-light that seemed to encircle us. Blasted Zeref.

 **Zeref: What did I do?**  
 **Everything! Now, may I get back to the story?**

I slashed my whip at him but it seemed to have no effect. Hit after hit, slash after slash, nothing had seemed to work on this demon. It's rancid breath didn't make anything better either. "Lucy! Need some help here!" I looked over to see that a monster had cornered Grey, who was severly wounded. "I-I-I can't" I yelled, voice straining to come out of my mouth.

A noise sounded from behind me and i turned. Like a deer in headlights, I stood face to face with another demon. A blue beam of light had started to come from it's mouth and I shrieked. Nothing can stop it and I was completely drained of magic power. My fate was inevitable. I know that i am going to die right here and nothing will change that.

The demon released the magic energy and I took one last breath. A large flash of light blinded me and I was first confused. "Natsu?" Vision straining, I looked around to see that the pink-haired dragon slayer was at my feet. Smoke rising from his chest from the impact. "Please! Why did you do this? Please don't die. I- I love you!" I shrunk to my knees and saw the last bit of light drain out of his eyes. His body became limp.

Feelings had aroused in my chest that I have never seen before. Love, compassion, loneliness, and most of all hatred. Then, all at once, everything that has been trapped withing be sprang loose. Power flooded through my body and anger took over. I yelled furiously into the sky, blaming the gods above for doing this to me, making me do this after what had happened.

I rose into the air, power swirling about me. Golden strands of memories that I have acquired over the years flew past and made me realize that none of this would never have happened if I had never met Natsu. A tear dropped from my face before I had even realized that i was crying. As that tear fell, it seemed to have something within it.

The air was becoming rigid with power and everything around me had begun to have a shine to it. This is it. The strings that were holding me together had finally snapped. The world lit up one more time before everything around me had vanished.

The world itself seemed to be

F

a

l

l

i

n

g

And everything just stopped. It seemed as though I might have another chance to see Natsu one more time and to apologize for everything. It was time to make it right between him and I.

 **Zeref: What just happened? Did Lucy just destroy the world?**

 **Yes. Her feelings... well they were much more than anyone had ever known and the amount of power that was locked within her just took control.**

 **Zeref: Interesting. She was just like her mother. *sighs***

 **Well. Thanks for reading and sorry once again. it would be great if you guys could review my work for me! Comments a suggestions really help me. See you later!**

 **Zeref: Bye!**


	10. Sliver of Hope: Part Two

**So yah. Yesterday may have been a little confusing but if you need some clarification just ask. Today's was fun to write and I thought it was pretty funny. Almost 800 views! Soon to 1000 :D**

 **Zeref: Keep em' going people. We can do it! Oh and congrats on the 10th chapter!**

 **Thanks?! 10 already... soon 100! (maybe XD)**

The school dance. That one time of the year where people get all dressed up and come with their date. I would always cringe seeing people like that on Instagram but I know have to feel the pain myself. I had to wear a dress that looked nice and my hair had to be done. Hopefully I was alone for the dance.

"Yo, Luce!" The pink-haired lunatic exclaimed as he went through my window. I rushed to the closet, hiding all evidence of the dress that was there. "What do you want Natsu?" He shrugged in response and plopped down onto my bed.

I turned on my heal to get ready to change. "Do you have a date for tonight?" I turned around to see that he was fidgeting with his hands. "I planned on going alone. Some friends and I were going to do a group thing." I turned back and headed to the bathroom. After around 10 minutes of getting ready, I emerged from the bathroom.

"Hey Natsu, how do I look?" I asked, doing a full spin around to give him the full view. "You look nice." He said in a sad voice. The look on his face stated that he was almost disappointed. I sighed and walked over to him. He looked up as I approached but said nothing. "Aren't you excited? I bet Lisanna is going to ask you to dance and you know it!" He grunted in response.

"We should get going. If we leave now, we will be able to get there a little early." Walking over to the kitchen, I grabbed my wallet. Nothing was in it unfortunately. I had to get a job! Natsu better come. I was actually looking forward to asking him for a dance but now, I don't know if that will happen.

Once I had arrived, I noticed that there were swarms of people heading to the auditorium. My feet pounded against the concrete as I walked up the stairs and to the door. When I saw a flash of blue hair in front of me, I pushed through the crowd. Levi-chan was standing there talking to Droy and Jet. "Levi-chan!" I waved in her direction and saw her turn her head toward me. When she saw me, her eyes lit up.

"I thought that I was the only girl here! Wow! You look stunning." She gawked, looking at my dress. It was nothing special at all. A dark blue dress that went right to my knees. A pattern of small waves was printed onto the front of it which made me look like the ocean. My hair was done quite nicely thanks to Cancer, the giant Crab. "Thanks! You too." I looked her up and down.

Her dress was way prettier than mine. It's beige color gave great contrast to her blue hair and slim body. It fit snug to her hips and bloomed to the ground in large waves. Her hair was put down for once and framed her face extremely well.

"May I have this dance?" A voice spoke from behind Levy and I realized that it was Gajeel who was wearing a black suit. Levy blushed and nodded. I almost said something but I didn't want to spoil anything. I walked over to the refreshment table and grabbed a glass of punch.

While sipping, I noticed many people who I know from class. Grey was dancing with Juvia but did not seem to happy about it. The class president, Erza was dancing with some fool named Jellal. Then there was Zeref. Nothing much was to be said about him. He was the class bully. Picking on everyone that he could even me!

When he saw me looking, he started to walk in my direction. I turned my attention back to the refreshments but couldn't. "May I have a dance?" I turned to see that Zeref was holding his hand out for me. I took a shaky breath but nodded and took his hand. While we danced, I would feel the coldness coming from his body. There was something off about him.

"Get your hands off of her, you jerk!" I turned to see that Natsu was storming in, aiming for Zeref. Backing away, I saw that Natsu tackled Zeref and started to beat on him. "Natsu, stop it!' I yelled. He stopped and looked at me, terror in his eyes. "I thought he was going to hurt you. Sorry." He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Well, after that, I want to ask you something. Will you have a dance with me?" I could tell this was his first time doing something like this because he was partially stuttering. "I thought that you would never ask."

 **That just happened! Natsu swooping to save the day and have a dance with the fair maiden!**

 **Zeref: Why did he do that to me? I wasn't doing anything to Lucy. That psychopath.**

 **Hehehehe. Stay tuned for some more later and hope you all have a wonderful day/night!**


	11. Dreams Just Are Dreams

**Just peeked 900 views just as I little bit ago. The stretch is narrowing down!**

 **Zeref: What are you doing? I though you were going to write something meaningful and flufly. *pouts***

 **Hey I try ok? So Christmas is nearing the corner for me (Happy Holidays to everyone!) and I have a lot to do. I tried to do something a little fluffier than normal.**

 **Zeref: Can we start now?**

 **Yes. Hope you all enjoy todays writing piece! I will be trying to get another one up for Gruvia's Adventure soon.**

It all happened so suddenly.

He leaned in and his lips brushed me ear. I shuddered from excitement and yet I could feel the chills running down my back. "N-n-nat-su, what are you doing?" I looked into his eyes as he did mine.

"I have always wanted to do this Luce. I have never had the nerve to say anything to you before and now, I can finally do it." He leaned in once again, aiming for my lips. I complied for a minute then pulled away. "This seems wrong. I thought that you and Lisanna-" He shook his head.

"There was nothing between us. Maybe when we were kids but now, I don't have room in my heart because you take it all up." What is happening? "Please, this isn't right." I pushed him away and crawled out of bed.

Natsu's hand grabbed my shirt from the back and I yelped. He pulled me down and got on top of me. With all of my strength, I fought and got free. Running to the door, I felt ill and the world started to sway. I heard Natsu laugh. It was sinister and sent a new rack of chills down my back. "Bye Luce"

* * *

I woke up gasping for air. Sitting up, I looked around to see that I was in my room, safe and sound. I sighed and slowly pushed myself back to my pillow. While I closed my eyes, Thoughts flooded into my mind. What had I actually seen? There was no way that Natsu would _ever_ do something like that to me.

The darkness behind my eyelids was quite welcoming.I let myself slip away into it. Nothing seemed to bother me the rest of the night.

When light flooded through my bedroom window, I yawned. I had to get to the guild hall to see what Natsu was actually doing. While I threw my clothes on, I put my keys securely onto my belt. Once everything was ready, I started to walk to the guild hall.

When I arrived, I braced my self for what may be behind the door. As I opened it, I heard laughter coming from the inside. "Hey Luce!" A familiar voice called. I waved to Natsu.

 _Maybe dreams are just dreams after all._

 **Zeref: Hmm. More fluff than usual. I give you applause *starts a slow clap*  
**

 ***bows slightly* I wanted to try something. If you guys want me to do something else, please let me know!**


	12. Ski Trip!

**Zeref: Sia?**

 **I-I-I-I-I *faints***

 **Zeref: So that means we hit the mark of 1000 right? Ok, well, Enjoy today's work and have a great morning/afternoon/night!**

 **I wanted to make this one especially long today. A little humor and defiantly NaLu.**

One of the first snow falls of the year came last night. Large, cold flakes fell from the sky, dark clouds hiding the sun. Winter has finally fallen upon us here in Magnolia.

"Attention everyone!" Makarov yelled. "The guild has decided that we all will take a ski trip this year!" A loud cheer arouse from everyone. I looked around, Happy and Natsu were doing a victory dance (though they one nothing).

Maybe this was the break that we all needed to finally calm down after what happened at the Grand Magic Games. SKIING! I haven't been skiing since I was a little girl. Father had taken me with him to a ski resort and I fell in love with the sport. The wind in my hair was a feeling that I have treasured.

"Luce! This is going to be great!" Natsu ran up and placed his arm through mine. He swung me in circles and I couldn't help but giggle. "I have to go pack then." I said, trying to free myself from his arm. He nodded and went off to see what Erza was doing. To my surprise, she was eating cake.

I gave a little smile as I walked out the door.

* * *

After I had finished packing for the trip, I made sure to take some of my Celestial friends with me. Plue, Loke, even Aquarius. She could be a handful at times but I loved her company and she made me feel safe. Zipping up my suitcase, I looked around the room, remembering all that has happened here over time.

"Oy, Luce? Are you ready yet? We are about to leave and we didn't want to forget you." I did not know how long I stood there, frozen. I nodded and then pulled on the handle of my suitcase. Natsu lead me to the van that Fairy Tail had "borrowed" for this trip. It was small. No more than 12 people could fit into it. I looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"They already have left. You are the last one." I turned to see that Grey was standing there, half naked as usual. "Your clothes." He looked down at himself. "Whaaaa?" I laughed and placed my bag in the back of the van.

* * *

Once we arrived, everyone pilled out of the van. The mountain was stunning. It was covered in snow that made it glisten in the sunlight. "Yeah! Let's go ski!" I was pulled from in front of me by Natsu. We hurried to get all of our gear on and when we finally did, we all looked as though we were snowmen.

"You guys look ridiculous." Laxus mumbled as he looked us up and down. He didn't have any ski gear on at all. Nothing but boots, but those were mandatory. We ignored him and went to hit the slopes.

My skis were pretty short. Nothing more than 140 (in ski terms that is short), but they were awesome. It looked as though Grey and Juvia were going to try snowboarding while Erza and Wendy went with the sledding approach. As I walked over to the lift, I notices that Natsu wasn't here. Where could he have gone to?

Thinking that he had already gone up, I got on the lift. It was a short ride but it allowed me to see what the resort was like. The runs weren't hard but some were a little bit challenging compared to the bunny hill. I think that I will start with an easy groomer and then hits some moguls. Once I had finalized the plan in my head, it was time to get off of the lift. Trusting my skis, I was able to get off without a hitch. I couldn't say the same thing for Grey. He went head first into the snow back. Ha!

* * *

After a while of skiing by myself, I finally had started to get worried about Natsu. Had he disappeared on his own quest to do something? Or was he just playing around with someone else. "Luce!" Natsu was directed to plow right into me. The speed he was going at was quite fast and there was not time for him to slow down. As he ran into me, I could feel his muscles tense then relax. We tumbled for a while down the hill until resting upon a tree.

I gathered myself and then looked at Natsu. He was grinning and looking up at the sky. "That was fun." The words escaped my mouth before I knew that they did. I laid myself down on the snow right next to him, taking in the beautiful sky. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

I swallowed, bringing the memory into my head. "Yes."

"I keep bringing that memory up in my head. It seems that it may have been destiny for us to meet that day."

"The prince saving the princess." He nodded. My heart started to beat out of my chest, the rapid beats could be heard in my ear. I was afraid that it would beat right out of my chest. Was this what it was like to love someone? It feels very weird, like nothing that has happened before.

"There is something that I need to tell you Luce." I turned my head in his direction. His face was stunning with the crisp angles of his jaw and those soft eyes of hit. He was beautiful.

"I love you."

 **Yay! I loved writing this. I waited until something big happened with this story and here it is!**

 **Zeref: So, let me get this strait. Why was I not at this event? I mean, I should have been invited because I am your other narator!**

 **You are just jealous. Do you think that I should add someone else to help me narrate this?**

 **Zeref: Let's have the readers decide.**

 **Agreed! Let me know what you think. Until next time!**


	13. Natsu Dragoneel, Your an Idiot

**Zeref: So, Sia. Can I be in this one? I have been waiting quite patiently.**

 **Maybe yes, maybe no.**

 **Zeref: PLEASE! I am desperate for some action of sorts!**

 **Fine. We will have to see. This ones going to have a little angst, a little love, and NaLu. Trying something new here and let me see how this goes.**

One explosion. That was all it took to get Natsu on his knees. "Natsu, stand up!" I yelled, cracking my whip in his direction. He did and stumbled his first few steps before regaining balance. He turned in my direction and smiled, blood slowly dripping from his head. I returned his smile with mine and continued to fight.

We had to, to finish the job, to get paid. Though the job had not stated there was an army of monster waiting for us, we will take them down with us. Another bomb went off. This time it was bigger than before, taking out half of the monsters in my direction. "Get down!" Natsu yelled, gathering his Fire Dragon Roar. I obeyed and dropped to the bloodied ground. Another fourth down. I stood up and gathered on of my keys from my belt. "Open, gate of the maiden, Virgo!"

"Time for punishment princess?" She bowed and then turned to the crowd of gathering monsters. "Attack them, take them out. Do what you have to Virgo." I looked down. I had one key left and that was one I had to save. All of the others had gone back to the spirit world to rest.

"Please don't fail me." I grabbed the last key and prayed. Please come, please, please, please, please. I thrust the key into a little puddle of water and drained the last bit of my magic. "Open, gate of the water-bearer, Aquarius!" She came. "Thank you." I muttered and fell to the ground.

"What have you done!" She yelled, anger coating her voice. I managed a laugh from my exhausted lips. She turned and started to advance, taking monsters along with her.

I pushed myself up into the sitting position, looking at the wreckage. _Natsu_. Where was he? "Natsu!" I yelled, voice straining. He wasn't there. Something was wrong. I stood and started to walk around. Everything had gotten quite, nothing was there. Nothing moved. Then I saw it.

Dirty pink-hair. He was there. I ran, pushing what was left of my life, to get to his side. When I saw him, my body went into it's own shock. He wasn't moving. "Natsu, no no no no no." I shook him and saw his eyes flutter. "Luce. I am sorry." I put my finer to his lips and then wept on his chest. If this was the last of him, I had to make it count. He put his hand to my face and pulled it close.

Our lips touched and we were kissing. Soft and gently at first then it became harder. I loved it. He had never done anything like this before and now, it was wierd.

"Natsu Dragoneel, your an idiot." I pulled away to say. He chuckled. "Lucy Heartfillia, you are beautiful."

 **Zeref: I wasn't in there. *pouts***

 **I know. Maybe next time though. This was just fresh in my mind and I had to write it. Sorry**

 **Zeref: *still pouting* See you then.**

 **Bye everyone! *waved to an invisible crowd***


	14. Christmas Shopping

**So, I have a special guest today for you Zeref.**

 **Zeref: Mhm. I am sure it will be greeaaaatttt.**

 **Here she is! *Mavis walks into room and sits by Zeref***

 **Mavis: I am here! Let the party start now.**

 **Zeref: Hmmm. Lets see how this will work out.**

 **Mavis: Happy Holidays/ Merry Christmas Eve everyone!**

"Ohhh Levi-chan, this would be perfect for Gajeel!" I held out a hat. It was silver with small red dots on it. "Yeah! One down." She added it to her basket.

Christmas shopping. In my opinion, it was the most wonderful time of the year. Snow falling around us, layering the ground with fluffy whiteness. The air was so brisk that we were able to see our breaths while walking around the mall (the mall was outside :3).

"Where should we go next?" Levi-chan asked while lacing her arm within mine. I looked around at all do the stores, thinking of ones to go into. "I know!" I dragged her to a men's clothing store. As we walked in, people bombarded us with many different types of colognes.

"No thanks." I pushed the people away. "Anyways, help me find something for Natsu!". We walked around the store, hunting for something that the Salamander would like. We looked for hours there, finding new treasures every few minutes. "I got it."

I had finally found it. It was a sweater. Grey and black striped sweater that would look _great_ on him. When I looked at the price tag, I gasped. 15,000 jewel. Maybe it was worth it though. With a tight budget these days, I barely had enough money to pay for food. I had to make some sacrifices. "Levi-chan! Lets go checkout." I grabbed her arm and dragged her to checkout.

I sighed. The amount of money that was spent today was incredible. I would defiantly have to make some budget cuts. "I think we did enough damage today." Levi-chan nodded, swinging her bag in half circles around her arm. As we made our way home, I had started to think about the holidays.

This was the first time spending Christmas with Fairy Tail. This was the first time spending the holidays without my father and any of my family for a matter of fact. It was weird for me. I now have a new family to make memories with, one that cares about me for who I am.

"Luce-chan, Lets grab some ice cream." Yummy! I loved ice cream even in the winter time. "Lets go!" As we went, I remembered how lucky I am to have all of my friends.

They all made me feel so happy. The feeling of joy that enveloped me was like a warm blanket that I never wanted to discard. My new family was more than I could even ask for and they welcomed me with open arms.

 **Mavis: ... ... ... ... ... Does that include me then?**

 **I guess so Mavis. Well anyways, have a great day/night!**


	15. GMG (Grand Magic Games): Part A

**I have finally been able to finish this story. It took me a** _ **looooooooong**_ **time.**

 **Zeref: Am I in it?**

 **Mavis: Why is everything about you, Zeref?**

 **STOP IT. LET ME GET ON TO THE STORY THAT I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON.**

 **Mavis & Zeref: *hide in corner***

 **Thank you. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for all of the support on this story and all of my other ones! ;3**

"Welcome, one and all to the Grand Magic Games!" The announcer boomed across the stadium. A round of cheering came from all over, sounding live a giant wave crashing along the shore. "Today, our first match is..." He pulls out a piece of paper from his jacket and opens it. A surprised look appears on his face.

"The first battle is Lucy Heartfillia VS. Laxus Dreyar!" I am dead. I looked around to see that people were filling with anxious energy. There was _no_ way that I could defeat Laxus. He was an S-Class member and I, a poor little commoner. "Both contestants please come to the center of the arena for the up coming battle.

It was time. I was working one something special to wow everybody away with and now it was time to show it. I really hoped that it worked. "You got this Luce!" I turned to see that Natsu was waving at me and so was Happy. I waved back and smiled. That was all I needed.

* * *

"Let the battle begin!" The announcer yelled and the crowd went wild. I snatched my whip from my belt as Laxus began to charge up his electric power. I attacked first. I ran at him with full speed and then veered away sharp right before I touched him. Now or never.

"Open, gate of the lion, Leo! Open, gate of the maiden, Virgo!" I let my magic energy flow through my body. They appeared on call. Step one complete. I looked to them and nodded. Leo smiled and Virgo nodded sharply.

Laxus on the other hand had started his attack. He ran at me, fist covered in lightning and punched. It hit me right in the gut.

He chuckled as I flew through the air ad landed on the ground. Ow. The pain was strong but I had to be able to bear it. Time for step two. I swirled my whip into the air, creating a vortex of magic. Then came Leo and Virgo.

Virgo swirled around, the same direction and rate as my own vortex. When Leo stepped in, she crowd went silent. "Here goes nothing." Leo used all of the magic that he had in his ring and threw it into the swirling vortex. It lit up like a Christmas tree, illuminating everything. Step two completed.

Time for the third and final step. I turned my head to find out where Laxus was and once I found him, my eyes locked on to the target. I jumped into the vortex, hovering in the center of it. With the power that I was saving for this day, I commanded the vortex to go straight for Laxus.

"What is this?!" The announcer exclaimed, "I have never seen anything like this before!" I smiled. No they hadn't. I made it up.

I let the vortex go, hurtling at Laxus, full speed. He ran, trying to get out of the way. Luckily for me, Virgo was still in it, controlling it's whereabouts. As the magic vortex hit Laxus, a blinding flash of light appeared, blinding me.

"You foolish little girl. And to think, I once had some feelings for you." Laxus's voice came from somewhere in the light. I stood not moving, to afraid that he would be near me. " _Lightning dragon, ROAR!"_. The attack hit me strait on and this one hit me to the ground. I couldn't move. I wasted to much energy on my special move that seemed to have no effect on Laxus.

"There we have it folks! What a wonderful battle indead. Our winner, Laxus!" The crowd cheered. I looked to the sky. The clouds where minimal and the sky was a brilliant shade of blue. It was stunning. Though I may have lost, I really didn't care.

* * *

"Luce, that was amazing!" Natsu yelled, running down the hall to greet me. "Thanks. It would have been even better if I had won though." I ran my hand through my hair sheepishly. I looked into his eyes to see that he was happy for me. That meant a lot to me. "Your move was awesome. It was like _bang!_ and _boom!_ " He made hand signals for those. I giggled, feeling the stress of losing the battle roll off of my shoulders.

Natsu. He was always there when I needed cheering up. It warmed my heart every time that I was with him and he always made me as happy as Happy. "Come on!" He grabbed my hand and started to pull me off to the viewing area. "Where are we going?" I asked. He looked back and smiled a toothy grin. "To watch the next match of course!" I didn't care where I went, I just had to be with him.

 **Little bit of NaLu at the end. I have decided to upload whenever I can to please most of you. I know that this may be a little bit challenging for me wit all of my other stories but I will try my best!**


	16. A Shoulder to Cry On

**Hmmm. Been a little bit since my last post. Sorry! This one will be good though (I hope :D). Please R &R. It means a lot to me.**

 **Zeref: Darn it Sia! Mavis left me *puffs checks and crosses arms***

 **Mavis: Well if you weren't such a brat all the time, maybe you would still have a chance.**

 **Erza: Quite your fighting you two! I am trying to eat cake here! *munches on cake behind Sia***

 **Mavis and Zeref: Sorry... *start to cry***

 **Erza: Continue the story now please Sia. I would like to see where this goes.**

 ***nods and continues to type* Warning CONTAINS SPOILERS!**  
 **CONTAINS SPOILERS**  
 **CONTAINS SPOILERS!**

 **Erza: Okay we get it. People, there are spoilers. If you are not up to date with Fairy Tail, please do not read. Thanks everyone *continues to eat cake***

I fell to my knees, holding the one thing that reminded me of Mom. Aquarius. The key was beyond fixing. It blasted itself into smithereens after the Spirit King was summoned.

It was hopeless. My childhood friend was gone. I couldn't take it anymore. I looked to the sky ad yelled. My breathing became ragged as I tried to calm it.

"Luceee!" I looked over my shoulder to see that Natsu was running towards me. He saw the tears on my face and his expression saddened. Then he saw the key and stopped in his tracks. He kept on looking from me to the key and so on. "Oh Luce," He got to his knees in front of me.

I forced my eyes to the ground but Natsu pulled my chin so that I looked at him. "Don't cry." He whispered to me, words like feathers. I sniffled and tried to slow the tears the best I could. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and then took another deep breath in.

"She...she is gone." The words came out of my mouth and I barely recognized them. I put my head on his shoulder and wept. He didn't stop me. I wept and wept, getting his vest soaked and he didn't care. He hugged me and I could feel his breathing on my neck.

"It's ok. I am here with you Luce." I pulled away for a second to look into his eyes. "She saved me." I pointed to the mark that was left on my chest. "This is what I have left of her." He nodded and surveyed the mess. "You sure put up quite a fight, didn't you?" I giggled at his attempt to cheer me up.

I looked at the key one more time, treasuring it. She had saved me and sacrificed herself. We had so many great memories together and even though she was mean, I loved her company. She was always there for me.

I pulled Natsu in for a hug. "You know Luce, if you need a shoulder to cry on, you have mine." He whispered into my ear.

"And to you the same." I whispered back. We stayed like this for a while, nothing interrupting us. I miss her already. One less key on the chain, one less friend to call on. I know she is somewhere out there, looking down on me. Watching out for me. Protecting me. Still loving me.


	17. Picnic Time!

**Mavis: ...**

 **Zeref: ...**

 **Erza: What is wrong with them?**

 **You scared then the other day remember?**

 **Erza: Oh yah. I vaguely do indeed.**

"Luceeee! Come on, wake up!" He pulled my blanket off of me. I shivered and peeled my eyes open. Natsu was grinning at me with happy hovering at his shoulder. "Another 15 minutes Natsu!" I put my pillow over my head, blocking out the light. It was waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to early to even consider to be up.

Natsu yanked the pillow from atop of my head and opened up the blinds. Light streamed in through the window and illuminated the room. I sat up and rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes. Yawning, i started to pull myself out of bed. "What do you want?" He looked at me with his obsideon eyes.

"Did you already forget? Its is the annual Fairy Tail picnic! We have to get there early to be able to get a good spot." He whined. I completely forgot about the whole picnic thing after all. Games, food, family, and fun. It was supposed to be one of the biggest celebrations of the year for Fairy Tail so I had to go.

I dragged myself to the bathroom, shooing Natsu to go and sit at the couch with Happy. Finding an outfit was one of the hardest choices I had to make in along time. After ten minutes of debating, I decided on my usual. Nothing special today. As I pulled my hair back, I put my keys on my belt.

* * *

"Okay, I am ready!" We walked to the guild with Natsu running ahead. He acted like he was a little kid once again. I giggled when he put his arms out like an airplane. He even made airplane noises with his mouth. I put my hands over my mouth and giggled. Natsu looked over and gave me his toothy grin.

I returned the grin and ran to catch up. Happy flew in circles. " _Fish fish fish. I love fish. Food food food. I love food._ " These weirdos were awesome. They made me feel happy whenever I was down.

"Here we are!" Natsu grabbed my hand and pulled me into a park. We found many others around there who were already settling down on their blankets. We found one underneath a large oak tree. The spot was wonderful. I set down the picnic basket that Natsu had packed (I was petrified for what was inside).

"Luce-chan!" Levy waved me over. She was with Gajeel and Panther Lily. They were the perfect couple and everyone knew. "Are you excited for today?" She stood up and gave me a tight hug. "Natsu dragged me out of bed way to early this morning. I almost threw my coffee at him." She chuckled.

I went back to the blanket to see that Natsu and Happy were already digging into their food. I sat down and dug through the basket, picking out a weird looking sandwich. Its wasn't all that bad. I was afraid that it was poison.

"Everybody, let the games begin!" Makarov yelled to all of us on blankets. I looked at Natsu who was pumping his fists in the air like a maniac. Let the games begin indeed.

 **Sorry if I am cutting this off a little short. School has just started back up for me and I will try to get the second part to this out by tomorrow! I promise that it will be longer than this. See you then!  
**


	18. Bear Hug

**Zeref: Where has everything been?!**

 **Mavis: We have started to get a bit dusty over here!**

 **Erza: My cake got moldy...**

 **Sorry! I was at a ski race for 5 days with little to no internet connection! This one is a little short because I have a lot of homework to catch up on (yay me!). Enjoy everyone!**

"Happy!" I yelled, voice straining. I searched desperately in the air for him but he was no where to be seen.

It all had happened so quickly. The guild was under attack. Blasts of magic shot through the air, illuminating everything. It was chaos. Everyone was running around, looking for somewhere safe to go.

"Natsu!" I heard a voice off in the distance and turned. It was Lucy. I sighed in relief to see her in one piece. Her clothed were torn and she was covered in a thick layer of grime. I jogged over to her. Her arms wrapped me in a hug and she put her head in my shoulder.

I returned the hug and but felt her squirm in pain. I pulled away and looked at her. She had several wounds that were not serious but looked to hurt.

"Luce... What happened?" She looked at me, eyes filling with tears and smiled. "Don't worry Natsu. I am ok." I inhaled shakily and nodded. I couldn't bare to see Lucy like this. It just made me angry. "Where is Happy?" She asked.

"He-I haven't seen him. I don't know where he went." My voice cracked. I pulled her close once again, feeling her warmth. Her being here made me have a sense of okayness. Something had happened to Happy, I knew it.

Her smell. She smelt like warm vanilla and cinnamon with a hint of dirt. It reminded me of all of the good times that we had together. All of the journeys we went on and memories made.

"NATSUUUUUUU!" I whirled around on my feet to see a blue cat flying in the wind. He looked as majestic as always. Like a bald eagle but not a bald eagle, a cat. He flew into my arms and I hugged him tight. His blue fur was matted with dirt and yet it was still soft to the touch. He had lost his nap sack somewhere and his Fairy Tail mark was showing on his back. "Don't scare me again buddy, ok?" I asked. He nodded his furry little head and flew to Lucy. She patted his head.

"I LOST MY FISH!" He looked at his back to see that he had lost his nap sack. "I loved that fish." He muttered and I went over and bear hugged he and Lucy. "Ill get you a knew one. Don't worry about it."

 **So this one was a little bit shorter than I though. I had a big idea but then forgot about half of it mid-writing.**

 **Erza: Idiot.**

 **HEY! WATCH IT OR I WILL MAKE YOU LEAVE.**

 **Erza: *continues to eat her cake (she got a new piece)***

 **See you all later!**


	19. Chaos Theory

**Zeref: Sia I thought you were dead!**

 **Mavis: I did too! What happened?!**

 **Erza: My cake got ruined. And your to blame...**

 **Sorry guys, I had a lot of stuff to do and everything. Erza, Ill get you another piece of cake later. I just found some free time to write in the middle of my flight so here we are.**

 **Erza: You better get me that cake.**

 **I will, don't worry. Anyways, enjoy today's piece.**

"Lucy where are you!" Natsu yelled, banging on the door of Lucy's apartment. No answer. He groan and knocked a couple more times. He wanted to ask her something, something that should have been said a while ago.

Natsu walked several steps backward before running into the door itself, sending it crashing down to the floor. As he walked in, no sounds came from the apartment. Had he just missed her? He took a deep breath and walked over to her little desk where he saw a piece of paper with his name on it. She _knew_ he'd get in here somehow. Natsu chuckled and unfolded the piece of paper.

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _I'm sorry I left out of the blue. There are somethings that I need to have taken care of personally and depending on how you would react, I decided to write this instead of telling you face to face. Don't worry. I won't be gone for long. Just some quick errands I needed to do a while ago but forgot about. Ill be back soon!_

 _~Lucy H._

Natsu threw himself down onto her bed, taking in the smell of Lucy. Oh he would miss her. There needed to be something waiting here so that when she would get back, she cold tell that he had been here. He stood and ran down the stairs and out of the apartment.

The flower vendor was pleased to help Natsu pick something out for Lucy. He had chosen some pink tulips. Their petals bloomed in the sunlight which made him think of her even more. Lucy... Natsu wondered what she was doing. As soon as he got back to her apartment, he set the tulips in a vase with water and placed them at the center of his desk. As he left, he looked back and could almost make out an outline of where she would have been, smiling and waving at him, laughing even.

As soon as he barged through into her apartment the next day, a letter was lying on the floor and there was no sign of Lucy anywhere. He reached down and grabbed the letter. It was another one written in her hand-writing. He opened it and the ink looked reasonably fresh.

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _Ive done something really bad. They want me. They want me to stay. They want to kill me. I don't even know what I did but they sure do. Please pass this on to Makarov, he'll know what to do. I'm really sorry Natsu. It felt wrong the minute I left. I should never had gone without you or anyone for that matter. Ive got to rush this. There coming for me again. Tell Makarov that they want it back. Please hurry! I don't know what they are going to do next._

 _~Lucy H._

Natsu's eyes went wide as he bolted out of the room and down the stairs, almost flying. He had to get to the guild before anything bad had happened to Lucy. This didn't make any sense, what had Lucy done to deserve any of this?

As soon as Natsu had opened the guild door, all eyes were on him. He was over to Makarov and handed him the note. As soon as he finished reading it, he started into a sprint out the door. Some followed others did not. When he reached the door, he yelled, "We have a major issue! I need those willing to come with me. Be prepared to fight." People muttered and looked at their feet. Some of us didn't though. Then we were off. Off to save Lucy.

 **Zeref: Is this going to be like a series now?**

 **I don't know. I wanted to do something mysterious and this is what I came up with. Oh and I would love if anyone reviewed this! I'll be doing these for awhile and it would be nice to get you guys started now. See you next time!**


	20. A Different Style

**I am so so so so sorry for being gone for awhile. I have tried to write more but I have been on a serious writing block.**

 **Zeref: I am disappointed. You left me here with Ezra. and Mavis.**

 **I said sorry. What else do you want from me?**

 **Mavis: Maybe you should write more?!**

 **IM WORKING ON IT**

 **Ezra: You never got me cake…**

 **mhm. Today's work is more of a tragedy because I was a little to lazy to continue on of my other works. Im also going to continue several other writing pieces and starting a new one based off of My Hero Academia. This will also be written from third person. Another tester.**

"Lucy! Where are you!" Natsu's screams pierced through the eerie silence. His eyes glinted as he began to frantically pace through the building. It had been emptied by the prior battle. Everyone had made it back safe and sound. Everyone besides Lucy. She ran off earlier in search for the group's leader. Who knows if she was successful. The only thing that mattered right now to Natsu was finding her. His pacing quickly turned into running as fear grew in his gut.

"Have you seen anything yet?" Happy's small voice appeared high above Natsu. He shook his head and continued running. Happy dipped lower in the air and continued his search. He managed to perch atop of a large rock pile to try to get an advantage but the building's rubble was too ragged. The stone fragments were scattered everywhere. The metal framework of the building was just starting to collapse so the pair needed to work quickly. As they searched, time began to wind down quickly. More and more pieces of ceiling were falling, shortening the time they needed to find Lucy. Natsu cursed under his breath as he scrambled out of the way of a piece of falling debris. Happy gave a quick laugh but got back to work looking for her.

Natsu had started to panic. There was no sign of Lucy and they needed to get back. But there was no way that he was leaving without her. What if she was still alive? She would hate him forever. Natsu's mind screamed for her, for any sign of her. But it came up empty. Fury was building up within him as he leaped around piles of rubble. That was when he saw it. The blond hair.

She was sitting in a pile of her own blood, gazing up at the sky. Her hair was slightly matted to her head but the color was there. Here eyes lit up as she recognized two familiar figures approaching her. Natsu gave a deep sigh. Happy flew right to her and gave Lucy the biggest hug he could muster up. Natsu fell to his knees and embraced the two of them. He pulled back and noticed something on one of his hands. It was bright red.

Blood.

Lots of blood.

"Lucy..." Natsu muttered. Lucy shook her head and gave him a bright smile. Natsu then saw why he had blood on his hand. A pole protruded from her stomach. The pole was covered with bright orange rust. Lucy's head began to bob and Natsu panicked. He shattered the other end of the pole and grabbed Lucy. There was no way to save her if he took the pole out there so it would have to wait until they get back to the guild. Happy's eyes, filled with tears, registered the situation. A broken Natsu carrying the only person that mattered to him. Happy grabbed Natsu and flew top speed back to the build. Natsu threw himself through the doors.

Gasps erupted throughout the room as people rushed towards them. Makarov rushed the three of them up to the infirmary where they set to work on Lucy. Natsu was rushed out of the room. He sat at the end of the bar, drowning the sorrow with a glass of beer. Grey sat next to him.

"Any word?" Grey's voice was filled with despair. Natsu shook his head and slammed the now empty beer glass on the table. The bartender filled the glass once more and looked away. "She will be ok. She is stronger than that. I hope." Natsu grabbed Grey's neck and slammed him onto the nearest wall. Rage filled his eyes as he spoke:

"You never doubt her, you hear me? Next time you say anything like that, you will be the one with the pole in your gut." Grey swallowed and nodded. He was set down and began rubbing his neck. Natsu went back to his beer and waited for the word. Happy flew over and sat on the counter top. He laid his head on Natsu's shoulder.

** ten minutes later **

Makarov emerged from the infirmary and headed towards Natsu.

"I-I's sorry..." Natsu exploded. Fire curled around his fingers as he released his anger. The building erupted in one massive flame. Happy started crying in the one corner of the building that wasn't chaotic. Natsu's eyes began to stream unknown tears. It was over. The only thing that kept him sane was stripped away from him faster than a blink of the eye.

"Im sorry for failing you Lucee..." Natsu's voice faded as the world began to darken. A new shadow casted itself over the guild as the last page of the script was turned.

~~~  
"WOAH WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT." Natsu shrieked. Lucy giggled and shoved the loser off of the bed.

"You wanted to read it and that was it."

"Yah but I wasn't expecting it to be like.. that." Natsu shook his head and stood. He stretched his sore muscles. "But it was good though. You should publish it."

"I'm planning on it." Lucy stood and gave Natsu a big hug. "If that ever happens please don't kill the guild. They wouldn't be able to pay it off again." Natsu laughed and hugged Lucy back.

"I promise."

 **Wow ok that was a different story then I'm used to but hey it was a good ending. (Sorry for lying in the caption) but I needed to try some stuff out. No more third person writing though. Too much thinking for my brain.**

 **Zeref: Not bad. A little rusty in some places but it was good.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Ezra: *silently judges and eats a new piece of cake***

 **Mavis: Ooh interesting choices!**

 **And with that my hands are tired from typing. I will write more on my flight to New York tomorrow. Until then!**


	21. Letters to the Lost

**I am a horrible human being.**

 **Zeref: Yes. We know that already.**

 **Sorry for being gone for a long long loooooooooong time. Yes, I am a horrible person and I take full blame. Just a lot has happened recently.**

 **Erza: tsk tsk tsk**

 **Mavis: I am extremely disappointed with you.**

 **I know. At least I'm trying to write more. I started rewatching fairy tail and reading the manga as I go. Its given me some inspiration. *Omg. I sincerely apologize for my absence. I noticed that people were still reading these and decided to jump back into writing. With Fairy Tail starting back up officially in the Fall of 2018, I need to get somewhere with this. Anyways, here you go!**

Dear Natsu,

You were gone for a long time. You're still gone. You left me here to suffer without an explanation. I don't know what to do anymore. I sit and wait, hoping you would barge into my room and eat all of the food in my fridge. You would be sitting on my bed complaining about the lack of food and ideas. Happy would be sound asleep next to you. We had this amazing plan for what we were going to do as a team but then it all fell short. You never came that one morning.

I waited and waited for you to come. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Now I am writing this in hopes it would find it's way to you. Come home. I need you. You were the missing piece of my puzzle that is now lost. I guess you could say I won't be whole.

You may never get these anyways. It's probably a lost cause. I know you are out there though, training, adventuring, living your life. All without me. But enough of my rambling. Natsu, I need you to come back. For all that I know you could be dead, somewhere in the unknown, and your body would never be found. I won't believe that. Ever.

~Lucy

Dear Natsu,

Its been a couple months now since you've left and I have found comfort in writing these letters. Just the idea of you reading these and smiling warms my heart. I miss you. Every day I wish we could go on our adventures, take jobs, and just wander the streets.

Today I applied for a new job. I would be writing articles for Sorcerer's Weekly. Ahhh! I am so excited to start, speaking I get the job. I know the chances are slim but I just wanted to try. I love the magazine so so much and it would mean the world. Anyways, I found this new restaurant that I think you would love. They have an all you can eat buffet that is amazing! The food is so tender and delicious that it melts in your mouth.

The other day I found myself sitting under the Cherry Blossom tree that you sailed down the river when I was sick. I started tearing up knowing you weren't here. But hey, you are out there somewhere, getting stronger by the day. I just know you'll come back better than ever too.

Please come back soon. I don't know what to do without you here. We had stuff to do and now I find myself wander the streets alone without a plan. I'll keep you posted about my job though! Hopefully, it all ends well :)

~Lucy

Dear Natsu,

I got the job! Well, at least the internship for it. I know bring coffee to many of the writers and on the field, I am in charge of the smaller things. I know it isn't much but it pays the bills. And plus its part of my dream job! I get to travel around and meet some incredible people. The one thing about the job is the amount of editing I have to do at night. There are sometimes where I just sit down and end up writing from sunset to sunrise. Its busy work at the most but soon I'll be able to go and write my own articles and prove myself!

Has anything changed since the last time I wrote you? I know it's silly of me to write these and expect you to answer them. But hey, a girl can dream, right? I hope everything is good for you right now. I need to keep this short (more editing for me to do). I miss you!

~Lucy

Dear Natsu,

Today was rough I guess. I ended up pulling two all-nighters in a row with all of this editing and I don't know what to do anymore. My mind wanders to the thought of you with someone else and I know it shouldn't bug me but it does. You could have another person tagging along with you on your adventures. You and Happy may have already found your other Lucy.

I just wish you were here. I want you to tell me it's all right and that I am not losing my mind. I feel like I am. I can't tell whether what I see anymore is real or not so I just write. I edit and write. I am a robot that functions purely on the intent to please. It is driving me to the point of insanity. I want you to hug me so I can cry on your shoulder when I have a rough night of writing. I just miss you. To the point where it hurts me to think about you. I'm sorry.

~Lucy

Dear Natsu,

I love you…

Lucy's hand shakes as she writes the three words she has been feeling in her chest. She shakes her head as she erases them once more, leaving the paper all torn in its place. She leans back in her chair and lets out a heavy sigh. Laying her head on the table, she looks at the paper once more.

"Oh, Natsu. You just had to leave didn't you." She mutters to herself quietly, feeling tears arise in the corners of her eyes. She closes them, letting the warm tears streak down her face. This time, she doesn't wipe them away. They stain the paper and end up smearing Natsu's name. The ink blotching up the paper and making it seem like tears of black water tainted it. Lucy lets the tears roll free, her body shaking slightly. She stands and lays down on her bed, hugging her pillow tightly to her chest. "Natsu please come back. I need you." She whispers into the pillow.

"Don't cry Luce. I am here." Natsu's strong arms wrap around her as he buries his face in her hair. Lucy cries harder as she struggles to turn towards him. She turns and sees his face, smiling at hers. The two words she desperately wanted to say crept out of her mouth.

"You're home"


End file.
